Triangles Are Forever
by Verum
Summary: Yaoi love triangle set in the real world. AceSan ZoSan. Rated for safety.


The soft chime of a bell floated through the air, announcing to the vacant restaurant of the arrival of its first customer of the day. The door landed back in its frame with a slight creek, halting the rush of flurrying snow determined to push its way into the small establishment. Booted feet sounded heavily on blue tile, caked slush falling from black rubber with every step. Finally coming to rest at the bar, Zoro pulled out a stool brushing partially melted shards of white from his hair as he sat.

The sounds of dishes being shelved lay just beyond the kitchen door, each one giving a lonely clink as it fell into place. Zoro made note of the lack of noise coming from the grill, and looked at his watch. The tiny black hands lay squarely at noon, which was usually the cue for the mass of normal patrons and lost tourists to shuffle in. But, when the green haired man scanned the room a second time, he found it just as empty as when he had entered.

Peeling off his winter coat and placing it onto the empty stool beside him, Zoro rapped his knuckles sharply against the countertop and waited.

The miniscule sounds from the kitchen halted, and Zoro could hear the tap of hurried footsteps against the kitchen floor. Sanji emerged just seconds later, looking more like a sales representative in his black suite and tie, than a highly talented cook. Although the pink apron did do a decent job of ruining that prospect.

The pinched look on the blonde's face softened a bit when he finally registered who was sitting at the counter. A small smirk finding its way to pale lips.

"Oi, Zoro. You've got nothin' better to do today than annoy me?" the blonde smirked, resting his elbows on the counter space just in front of Zoro.

Zoro smiled back. "At least I made the time to crap cook," he snapped, jabbing a thumb at the empty seats behind him. "Where is everyone?"

"Most people have enough brain cells to stay indoors during whiteout conditions." Was the reply, as Sanji dove beneath the counter, landing a shot glass on the counter top a few second's later. "But, I've seen how much of this swill you can drink in one sitting, so I'm just surprised you still have basic motor functions." Sanji jabbed, pouring a dark liquid into the small glass, fumes so strong they were nearly visible.

Glaring at the cook, Zoro took the shot in one go, banging the empty vessel on the counter.

For a second, Zoro was pretty sure he had gone blind. His mouth, and the back of his throat were taken by searing pain for a few seconds, before giving way to the normal pleasant burn of alcohol.

"Another?"

Zoro just nodded, not really trusting his ability to speak at the moment, watching as Sanji fill up the glass a second time.

For a few moments, they were sixteen again. Zoro was enjoying his first dose of strong alcohol, and Sanji was making sure that he didn't overdo it and pass out. All the while keeping and ear open to make sure that Zeff wasn't about to make an unwanted entrance.

The Baratie had been closed for hours, the phantom smells of food still hung in the air. The kitchen staff had left for their respective homes, and the owner, Zeff, was out of sight and thusly out of mind.

They were supposed to be studying for their midterms. But they never seemed to achieve much academic headway when in the other's company. Usually, the blonde became clingy, draping himself over Zoro's lap as he attempted to focus on school. But the slighter man wouldn't have it, and before either mind could fully register their actions, they were both spent and fantastically naked.

Tonight however, Zoro was the cause of this deviation. Sanji had let slip that Zeff had decided to add sake to the restaurant's generous liquor cabinet.

There was a clink of glass as the blonde lowered the bottle to the small glass, clear liquid splashing out in his haste.

"Oi, oi watch it!!" Zoro snapped in a whisper, as Sanji quickly handed him the drink, nearly spilling the liquid.

"Don't tell me what to do marimo!" the blonde huffed back, hurriedly placing the bottle on its shelf and turning to watch Zoro.

The green haired teen didn't even take the time to register the alcohol's smell before sending the entire substance to the back of his throat. Zoro brought a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the gasping coughs.

Sanji looked absolutely panicked for a second before beginning to pound mercilessly on Zoro's back.

Zoro attempted to wave him off, removing the hand from his mouth to do so ( as the other was supporting him at the moment).

Then Sanji had kissed him.

It took Zoro by surprise, banging his head against the cabinets as he pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro demanded, eyes still watery form the alcohol.

"I was _trying_ to help." The blonde glared back.

"By suffocating me?"

"It was mouth to mouth baka!"

Zoro just stared at the other boy. "… so why- why did you stick your tongue my mouth then?"

Sanji mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said: out of habit." Sanji muttered a little louder, blushing and turning his eyes to the floor.

Zoro laughed, and coughed simultaneously, pulling the blonde closer. "And people say I'm the one who's dense."

Sanji looked up, eyes narrowed and face still flushed, trying to break free of the other teen's hold. "Teme! Let go!"

In one fluid movement, Zoro managed to turn the blonde completely around and push their lips together. Sanji pulled back with a squeak.

"The hell was that for?" The blonde demanded.

"Just returning the favor."

Sanji blinked a couple times, obviously trying to figure out if he should be pissed or not.

Zoro didn't give him time. He leaned in and-

The sound of a bell landed Zoro back into his twenty-seven year-old body. His head swiveled to the door to find Ace on the entrance rug, shaking snow from his hair.

Zoro's heart sank a little as Sanji rush past him to greet the other man.

"You idiot! What the hell were you doing out there it's got to be like fifteen below!" the blonde demanded upon reaching the raven-haired man.

Ace just smiled, pulling the blonde in and giving him a firm kiss. "Happy to see you too sunshine."

Sanji pulled back slightly, looking very cross. "Don't call me that," he quipped, whapping Ace lightly with the dishtowel. "And don't changed the subject."

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" Ace asked, letting the blonde slip back behind the counter as he took a seat next to Zoro. "You've already vetoed: princess, cookie, sweetie, honey, hotty, babe-"

"Because they're all so generic. Obviously you don't love me enough to be inspired for an original pet name." Sanji whined sarcastically, hand against his forehead completing the damsel in distress look.

But, Zoro thought, the blonde wasn't being completely sarcastic. He wondered it Ace caught it too.

Ace smiled and turned to Zoro. "It's just like dating a women, na Zoro?"

Zoro chose not to reply, deciding it was the perfect time to indulge in his second drink, and temporarily loose all forms of thought and feeling.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

V: Okay, two things here:

1) Should I continue this story?

2) I am now taking requests for drabbles. They can be any pair/ any type. Obviously those involving ZxS will go into the ZxS Drabbles, while misc. pairings will go into the Dribble Drabble section. Go nuts!


End file.
